Best Friends Daughter
by NCISFreakk
Summary: After Shannon And three ex wives Gibbs thought he'd never find love again. Well he did.. In Ducky's Adopted daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Anna never knew she'd fall in love with Gibbs. Her adopted fathers best friend. She thought of this as she layed on her cot at the NCIS training center. She does her work and lays there. The constant bullying from Savannah drives her mad.  
"Kissing the Directors ass Anna?" She'd chirp from her cot, only two away from her. A couple of her so called friends laughed.  
"You wont last two weeks you stuck up bitch." She calls back eyes closed and hands on her stomach. The Director of NCIS was in fact her dads fiance and she secretly called her mom. Her phone rings and she looks to it. "Gibbs" it read on the ID.  
"Your boo Anna banana?" Another would call. "Nice one." Savannah chimed in. Anna rolls her eyes. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey. Got your message. Want me to come get you?" He quietly asks. She smiles.  
"Would you please?" "Do me..?" Savannah added to the end. Anna throws a shoe and book at her. "Yeah. I'll be there soon." He hangs up and Anna glares to Savannah. She starts to get her bag packed. She leaves the books on her bed and slings her bag over her shoulder. "Adios bitches!" She says walking out of the bunk room. Gibbs got there ten minutes after she talked to central office. She got in his car and said nothing.  
She was stressed. 'Maybe I cant handle it.' She thinks. He looks over to her quickly. She faintly smiles and buckles. Gibbs starts the car and heads to the hospital. Ducky, her dad, had knee surgery a few months before the wedding.  
"Thanks Gibbs." She says quietly.  
"Anytime."  
"Hows dad?" She looks to him. He of all people would know. "Better." "One worded today?" "Not much to say." He excuses. She nods and stays quiet. They got to the hospital a while later. Anna gets out and runs inside. He smiles and follows her in. ** Week Later **  
Anna wakes to a message from her dad. Her and Gracie moved into their apartment when she came from training camp. "Hey Anna." He started uneven. "Gibbs... Left for a while." She listens hurt. Since then her and him shared dinner, a kiss and she admitted her feelings for him.  
"He doesnt know when he'll be back. And he doesnt want anyone to worry. Sorry baby. Bye." Duck hung up. A tear came to her eye as she walked down the hallway, to the kitchen.  
She made some coffee and sent Gracie to school. Gracie was her adopted daughter. She wasnt sure what to do. Instead of drinking her coffee, Anna grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anna lived day to day without Gibbs. She was getting ready to go apply to the police academy. Gibbs promised he'd be there and go with her.  
But she hasnt heard from him. No one has. She finishes getting ready when she hears someone knock on her apartement door. She answers not knowing what to expect.  
"Hey," He greets. She grins. "Ready?" He asks. "Yeah, give me a second." She grins, turns and grabs her purse. After locking the door she heads to the parking lot. He follows behind her. "Your car or mine?" She asks stopping on the sidewalk. "Mine" He answers. "Dont want anyone to know I'm here." Made sense to Anna. They got into his car and headed to the office. Both were quiet. Anna looks over to him and faintly smiles. "Thanks for coming Gibbs." "I promised you I'd come. Didnt I?" He looks quickly over to her. "Yeah...well...Didnt know if youd show." She says quietly. It was true. What if he didnt show? And no one has heard from him. "Why wouldnt I come?" He smiles a bit over to her. She smiles back. "Because you left." He pulls into the Academy office and she got out with him. They started into the office.  
"I keep my promises." He says quietly. She smiles and hands in her paperwork and goes to sit down. "So I've heard." She gets nervous almost instantly. Gibbs notices right away, she was that easy to read. "Nervous?" He questions. "Just a little." She looks around the room. They had to process her papers. "Why?" "Theres a reason for everything?" "Yes." "Ok, fine. What if I'm not good enough?" She looks to him. "Youd be a gem to them." He comforts. She smiles and he does too. "If you say so." She relaxes. "I do." He crosses his arms and waits. She does also. The waiting process takes forever. "Miss Mallard?" The little secretary calls. Anna stands and looks to Gibbs. "You'll be fine." He tells her. She nods and goes to the secretary. "Congradulations. Welcome to hell." She hands her the workout and police gear. "Cant be bad." She took her stuff then went back to Gibbs. He waits patiently. "I made it." She grins. He gets up and hugs her. "Told you." He smiles. She does also and heads back to the car. They head home quietly. Anna looks over to Gibbs and smiles faintly. "Something on your mind?" He asks. "Just..Nothing." Gibbs waits for her to explain. "Where..have you been?" She asks looking over to him. "A..friends house. He hurt himself. I'm helping him..finish a project." She nodded understanding. "Thats...Nice.. of you." Gibbs chuckles and pulls back into the apartment complex. "Thanks." She smiles and kisses his cheek. He smiles as she gets out. "Hey, Anna? Remember. I wasnt here." He reminds her. "I know." She sighs. "Bye Anna."  
"Bye Gibbs." She heads for the apartment door after waving him off. She missed him already. After she cleaned up a bit, and took care of a few things she headed to mom and dads. "Hey mom!" She calls as she walks in. "Hey Sweetie." Jen calls from the kitchen. Anna heads in and sits down. "How are you?" Jen asks. Anna smiles.  
"Well, I got into the police academy." Jen looks to her and smiles. "Thats great." She wears a smile to hide her worry. Anna notices right away. She could always tell when Jen was hiding something.  
"Whats wrong mom?" Anna asks. Jen takes a while answering. "Just want you to be safe." Anna smiles to Jen, telling her she would be fine. Jen knew she would be, but she still wished her saftey. Anna still smiles. Jen looks to her curiously. Anna never smiles that much, or she didnt often. "There, something else Anna?" "I'm..not supposed to say anything." That surprised Jen. Anna's never really said that before. Nor has she kept something back. "You can tell me. I wont say anything." Jen probes. Anna thinks a second and decides telling mom wont kill anyone. "Gibbs came with me." She says quietly. Jens expression stays the same. Except for the face she was surprised on the inside. "Really. Thats nice of him." Anna wonders what kind of response that was. She shrugs and looks around. "Wheres Grace?" She asks changing the subject. Jen smiles a bit. "In bed. She's tired." "Ok mom. Thanks for watching her." Jen smiles yet again. She loved watching Gracie. Although Grace was tired, she was excited.  
The wedding was soon. Two weeks in fact. Anna remembered this and smiles. Her dad was finally settling down. With someone she actually liked.  
Jen and Anna both smile going to the living room. They had alot to do before the wedding. 


End file.
